Code 6
by The Howling Alchemist
Summary: Inu is dead...Right? What if she's not? She's proven to have tricks in the past. She's come back from death before. All by Undertaker's help. What's stopping her from doing it now?
1. What Lives Beneath Your Feet

Deep beneath the London Dispatch, underneath the higher-ups offices, was a hall of cells filled with howling demons and rattling chains. At the very end of the line, was a particular cell, which had vertical, horizontal, and crisscrossing bars, and a thick pane of glass before it. The glass had holes in it for talking and such, but they were too small to offer escape. Not only that, but its inhabitant was chained heavily at the neck, wrists, ankles, and waist.

From within her cell, sharp ears picked up boots hitting the stone. She looked up, grinning, the chains rattling as she moved.

Two Shinigami stood on the other end of the glass, making her begin to chuckle weakly. She was in worse shape than Will when he'd given up on life.

She was thin, tired, her power drained, and in terrible pain, but as smile never left her face. She was still so powerful, and her strength was return the closer these Shinigami got. She looked up.

Her short blonde hair was messy and matted, the shortest locks, which reached almost her chin, falling over grey eyes. She'd thinned out, and lost some muscle. Her feet were bare, and her clothes, which were just a black shirt and a pair of faded jeans, were covered in blood and cuts, and hung loosely. Her nails had been cut and broken, crusted with dirt, like the rest of her.

"Did you bring my things?"

"Yes, Lady Inu."

The two Shinigami crumpled, dead, to reveal Sylvester, who'd been using them as a shield. He carried some new clothes and sewing needles, and had Inu's sword strapped onto his back.

"Good. Now release me."

The red 666 in her right eye reformed as Sylvester returned under her command. Sylvester bowed like Sebastian.

"Yes, my Lady."

He took the sword from his back and swung it at the bars. The sword, with a golden blade and a ruby handle, crackled as it passed the barrier set up to keep Inu confined. Sparks flew as it cut through the barrier, and all at once, there was a loud explosion, and an alarm went off. The barrier was cut. If the chains were off, Inu would be free.

Sylvester stepped in, and easily cut the chains. Inu got up, leaning against the wall, and Sylvester fell to one knee, sheathed the sword, and offered it to its rightful owner. Inu took it, strapping it back to her hips.

"Let's go."

Inu walked from her cell and up the stairs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Will yawned and awoke, but kept his eyes closed, feeling better. He'd been living with Fang Faith and Sylvester as they took care of him, and he felt much better now. He decided he'd leave and go back to his apartment. He wasn't skin and bones any more, so he figured he'd be able to live on his own.

As long as his eyes were closed he stayed in peace. But now, he opened his eyes, and panic set in.

He was strapped to a metal table in the cellar of the House of Myth, kept down with leather straps. The entire place was made of warped oak wood. The shelves, which lined the walls, were crammed with rum and wine and other little trinkets and bottles. A chandler hung above him, and candelabras were built into the walls. His feet were facing the covered staircase. It was empty and clean in here. Still, he remained calm, and called out monotonously,

"Excuse me, but if my captor or captors could just show themselves if would make everything so much easier."

Silence, but then the candles flickered to life, their warm glow casting an eerie light on everything. Now, the most beautiful cackling laugh cut through the air, and footsteps. Two pairs of feet, one pair jingling, the other hitting the wooden steps with heavy shoes. Two feet, one foot wearing a high buckled boot and the other wearing abused black steel toe boots, appeared. Another set, and two turned the corner to stand before Will, grinning.

Inu leaned heavily on Undertaker for support. The coffin man had his sleeves rolled up and hair back in a ponytail, but his bangs still covered his eyes. Inu's hair was brushed and trimmed, clean and soft, the dirt and blood had been washed away. She now wore a black, long sleeved dress that barely avoided touching the floor. The length of the dress covered scars and healing wounds. Her nails had been cut to almost equal lengths so they'd grow back correctly. Her hands and the rest of her body were wrapped in bandages here and there, showing where she was still hurt. Her eyes! they were brighter, almost all the pain gone.

At first, Will didn't believe. Inu was dead! Wasn't she? But they began staggering over, Undertaker keeping at her side incase she passed out or needed support. Inu leaned down and whispered into Will's ear,

"Guess who's back~"


	2. Life Is Complicated

Inu slept through the rest of the day and all through the night until she woke up the next morning. Her stamina had been depleted when she was captured, and she was struggling to build it up again.

Inu yawned and swung her legs around to put her feet on the floor. Inu grabbed a cane at the bedside and used it to push herself up and get steady, before setting it down and limping to the door.

The black and red hall was empty and the house was quiet, just as Inu liked it when she woke up. Silently, she padded down to the end of the hall and walked to the second floor's catwalk, slowly curling her fingers around the wrought iron railing, looking down to see Fang Faith pretending to do activities in the paper.

"Fang Faith?"

She tossed the paper behind her and smiled, looking up at her "mistress".

"Hey! I see you're finally up!"

"Yeah..."

"Something' wrong?"

"No, it's just, I'm having one of those days I wake up and I feel like I'm in the wrong place."

"Well, this is definitely the House of Myth."

As if to challenge that, Grell pushed open the oak doors. He was dirty and wearing a padded uniform with a white 13 emblazoned upon the front. Fang Faith chirped,

"Hey Grell! How did the tryouts for that weird game Shinigami in the States play go? What was that called? It was named ironically. Handball?"

"Football."

"Yeah!"

Something was wrong. Wrong with Grell's voice. Quickly, Inu hobbled down the stairs, exclaiming,

"Grell! Say that again!"

"Say what again?"

"THAT!"

His voice was deeper. More proud. More manly! Less gay. Inu stumbled across the tile to fist the collar of his uniform, getting in his face.

"WHY IS YOUR VOICE DEEPER?!"

"What?! It's not! Would you calm down!"

He pushed her off. She barked back,

"NO!"

"Then go find Undertaker!"

"Yes! Where is he!?"

"In his room in the House, where else?!"

She raced, well, more like limped quickly, to the third door that branched off of the parlor, where we were now. Inu threw open the door and hobbled down the red and black hallway, passing six pairs of doors that lined both sides of the walls until she saw the last one on the left labeled "Room 13-C". Inu threw open the unlocked door.

Undertaker was indeed in there, but he was standing in front of a full body mirror and was wearing a pink, layered princess dress, a tiara, and high-heeled pink shoes. He was twirling slightly, nails holding onto the edges of the frilly dress, giggling now and again and clicking his heels. He didn't seem to notice she was watching. Slowly, Inu closed the door and backed away. Slowly, confused, she began to walk back down the hall and to the short railed catwalk that led to the next door.

"Inu!"

She turned.

"Ronald?"

The youngster was striding down the halls. He waved proudly, saying,

"Hey! How have you been!? I heard you were dead~"

She shook her head.

"I've been better. Grell just tried out for that contact sport from the States, football, and Undertaker's in his room wearing a dress."

"Sounds like life's been going downhill, eh?"

"Naw. It's just simply complicated~ Hey how did you get in here?"

"BYE!"

He stood perfectly still, then broke into maybe one hundred little Ronald's that were only about an inch tall. They scattered, diving into holes and cracks in the walls and floors. Inu simply turned and sung softly,

"When your *step-mother tries out for the football team and your **step-father tries on her dress, life's not over, it's just simply complicated! Life is complicated- Aw, shit!"

Inu flailed for a few minutes as she tripped on the railing, and went tumbling over the rail of the catwalk.

_*Grell has taken up kind of a mothering position for Inu, since Grell likes make-up and fashion, and Undertaker, who is developing a father complex towards Inu, thought she'd need a female influence while she was here._  
_**Inu looks up to Undertaker like a father, since no one knows much about Inu's past, and Undertaker took care of her for all that time._


	3. A Long Time Ago

It was a rainy day in the House of Myth. Inu's joints and old scars were beginning to ache, meaning a great storm would soon roll in. Because of the pain, and the coming storm, Will was left in peace...for now.

Inu laid on the sofa, a large, warm, fluffy blanket drapped across her. She was trying to sleep through the pain, so she would not feel the effects of the storm. She let out a frustrated cry, and kicked off the blanket. Sylvester poked his head around the corner of the kitchen to speak to his mistress, but the door flew open, turning the two's attention to a wind and rain-lashed Fang Faith.

Fang Faith's fur was stuck to her body and her ears were laid flat in agrivation. In her left paw, she grasped the collar of a small Shinigami; Ronal Knox. Inu exclaimed,

"Ronald! How can that be!? I watched you die!"

Ronald peered around Fang Faith's leg upon hearing the old demon's voice. When his eyes fell upon Inu, he paled as if he'd seen a ghost. He exclaimed in horror,

"INU!? No, impossible! The entire Shinigami World knows you're dead!"

"No, Ronald. I survived."

"NOOOOOOO! Wait, I mean yes. Sorry. Wrong dramatic exclamation."

Fang Faith dropped the Shinigami and asked Inu,

"So, how are you feeling?"

"I am still suffering, but I have-"

Ronald, who was sitting cross-legged, raised his hand and interrupted,

"I HAVE A QUESTION, INU-SAMA-CHAN!"

Inu looked at him, waiting. He continued,

"Why do you hate Mr. Spears so much!?"

Inu smiled and sat down across from the younger.

"Well, Ronald, it went back a long time ago, before the time of the wars between demons and Shini-"

"BULLSHIT! THERE HAVE ALWAYS BEEN WARS!"

Ronald was super excited. Inu, angry at having been interrupted again, screamed,

"CUT ME OFF AGAIN! SEE WHAT HAPPENS!"

Ronald cringed. Inu smoothed her hair back.

"Now, try to picture this in your mind as I tell the story."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Many, many years ago, a young Inu had met a young William T. Spears. She's just devoured a soul he'd been after. Now, in the wind and the rain, the two creatures were facing off. Will growled,_

_"So, demon. It all comes down to this."_

_Inu exclaimed,_

_"Yahtzee motha fucker!"_

_"I thought we were playing Monopoly!"_

_"What game you watchin'!?"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone was silent. Ronald exclaimed,

"That was a total waste of time! What the hell is Monopoly and Yahtzee!?"

Inu shrugged.

"Uhhh...gotta go! Makin' cookies!"

She hobbled to the door and walked out. Thunder roared and shook the House. After about a minute, Inu came back in, soaked. She spit out a mouthful of water and announced,

"...I got wet!"

Ronald and Fang Faith laughed. For the first time in years, Inu smiled, and laughed too.


End file.
